


I already have an owner

by shir1095



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hangover, Jealousy, M/M, Violence, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir1095/pseuds/shir1095
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes after a night out and Jim is getting suspicious so he trys to make Sebastian talk. Jim jumps to conclusions and never let Sebastian tell his version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I already have an owner

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the Sherlock fandome.  
> English isn't my first language so sorry about spelling mistakes and grammer.

Sebastian closed the flat’s door and walked to his bedroom. He felt like shit, the hangover affected on him badly today for some reason. He couldn’t even get himself to call Jim’s driver to pick him up from the pub so he ended up in a cheap motel.

It was almost 8AM when he walked in the flat. Jim should be awake by now if not already gone for his business.

“Hey” a familiar voice came behind him. He was sure the voice was one hundred percent quieter in realty but in his head it almost made him lose balance. He turned around slowly and looked at his employer who sat on the dining table near the kitchen sipping tea. Of course he would have.

“Where have you been last night?” he asked and sipped his tea quietly. Oh no, this is a start of a conversation he really didn’t want to have right now.

‘Drinking in some pub” Sebastian said and rubbed his eyes. God, he didn’t get any sleep at all.

“By yourself?”

“No, I had her majesty sipping tea next to me. Of course by myself” he said upset. He really didn’t need this questions asked right now; Maybe after a good sleep and some strong coffee, but not right now.

Jim rose from the table and walked towards him.

“I really don’t like your voice, Moran” he said as he walked towards the marksman. He isn’t calling him by his first name, something is up.

“There is something wrong with drinking now?”

“Where have you been last night?” Jim asked again, now with more dangerous voice; that kind of voice that means ‘answer the question or you’re dead’.

“I just told you, at the pub!”

“You didn’t come home last night, and you did not drink on your own. Do not lie to me, Moran” he said as he approached closer and closer to Sebastian, leaving now only a few inches between them.

“So you have me watched now?”

“I wouldn’t if you trusted me enough to tell me the truth, which you apparently don’t.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Boss, but this conversation needs to be finished now.” A hand stopped Sebastian as soon as he tried to move towards his room.

“I’ll decide when this conversation needs to be finished. Who was he?”

“He was a guy that I met in the bar that bought me a drink, that’s all” Sebastian said and looked at his boss’ grip on his hand.

“You smell like cheap aftershave.”

“I’m sorry if it’s not for your liking. Not all of the men in London can afford what you’re using” Sebastian spat.

“I’ve been told it wasn’t the first time he talked to you. Why haven’t you slept at home?” the grip became tighter.

“Because I was too damn drunk to call your driver” he said and looked again at the hand that gripped him. He was much stronger than Jim and if he would want to he could kill him with his bare hands but not right now, not when he is hangover and sleepless. His boss was the superior now.

“So you went to some cheap idiot’s place because he bought you a drink?!” Jim’s voice became a scream now, not just in his head. Before Sebastian could see it he was taken down and Jim was on his back and his knee buried in his shoulder, one of his arm securing Sebastian’s hands and the other took a firm grip in his hair. It hurt like hell.

“Did you fuck him?” he asked as he pulled Sebastian’s hair.

“Did he fuck you?” this time it was the knee that pressed harder into his shoulder blade.

“Jim don’t be stupid, we both know I need this hand to do jobs for you.”

“Are you his booty call? That’s why the two of you meet?”

“Aren’t I’m your booty call? Every time you’re in need of some entertainment you call me like I’m some rent boy you own” Sebastian spat. That was the last straw for Jim. He put a little more weight on his knee and a sudden ‘snap’ could be heard. Sebastian bit his lips until it draw blood. Jim just dislocated his shoulder.

“Answer me!” Jim roared.

“I didn’t fuck him, he didn’t fuck me. He tried to flirt with me, I told him I have an owner already and he should stay back, he offered to buy me a drink anyway, I obliged. That’s what you want to hear?” said Sebastian, barley breathing. There was too much pressure on his body.

“You smell like other man, didn’t slept at home and expect me to believe you?”

“I slept at some cheap motel over the bar because I couldn’t even dial the number of your driver. I didn’t want to go home by myself because I thought I was too drunk. I stayed there until I could make my fingers dial the number and then I came here. You wanted the truth? There it is. Do whatever you want with it.”

Jim loosened his grip until he rose up from Sebastian’s body.

Good god, he could feel his hand is out of its place.

“I’m sorry Sebby” said Jim and helped Sebastian up; his face now soft.

“That’s, that’s okay, boss” he barley said.

“I’ll call a doctor; this shoulder needs to be looked at” said Jim and helped him to the master bedroom.

Sebastian lied down slowly, trying not to hurt his shoulder even more.

“Did you really told him you have an owner?” asked Jim and stroke Sebastian’s cheek.

“Yeah” he said as he drifted away.

“Sleep tight my tiger.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
